Athena's Kids Can Do Everything
by thatinvisiblerose
Summary: Everyone thought that Athena's kids couldn't cook eatable foods. See how Annabeth proved that Athena's kids can do everything and how much fun that brought… (cover art credit goes to the amazing- Viria)


**Ω * I present "Athena's Kids Can Do Everything" *Ω**

Annabeth was thinking that she would cook some pancakes for her friends .  
Normally she doesn't like to cook but that time it was a challenge. Earlier that day, she was going to meet Piper in her cabin that's when she heard it.

"Athena's kids are not good at _everything_ you know", an Aphrodite's daughter was talking with her sister in their cabin.

Annabeth was going to knock the door but she heard them talking about Athena. So she started listening their conversation.

"They are not bad at anything at all",one girl said. Annabeth recognized this girl's voice. She was the Aphrodite girl who got a crush on Malcom.

Then the other girl said giggling, " They can't cook! Even if they do, it's not eatable! " Annabeth was feeling so angry.  
So she took the challenge, she would cook nice _eatable_ food.

She is the daughter of Athena and she can do _everything!_

So here she was in the kitchen, following instructions of how to make pancakes.

ΩΩΩΩΩ

"EVERYONE, LISTEN TO ME! I GOT A BAD NEWS!", Travis shouted, "ANNABETH'S COOKING PANCAKES FOR _US!"_

Some new campers was very confused. Some Apollo kids shouted,"Run!"  
Leo didn't understand what's happening. So he inquired, "How is that a bad news?".

"Don't you know! Athena kids can do everything but they can not cook. It's better to get eaten by a monster than eating food made by them . And moreover it's not just _any_ Athena kid it's ANNABETH who is cooking! Meaning if you eat and say that the food's horrible , you'll get beaten and if you say that you're not gonna eat you'll also get beaten " ,Travis explained _the matter_ to Leo.

"Then we have to make a plan to hide from her!", Leo was sounding like he had already got beaten up.  
So Leo and Travis made a plan with the whole camp how to hide from Annabeth.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩ

After a long time Annabeth finally finished making the pancakes in the evening. When she went out of the kitchen to call everyone she found the whole camp empty!

No one just _no-one_ was seen anywhere.  
Percy had gone to see his Mom in the morning . He hadn't got back yet.  
But where was everyone else ?

Suddenly an old man came walking in front of her.  
She never saw an old camper before but he kind of looked familiar.  
"Hi, who are you?", she asked the old man or was he…  
"A…are you Annabeth?", the old man asked very curiously and with a shaky voice.  
"Yeah…", she was pretty sure he looked like someone she knew.

"Oh my goodness! It's been fifty years since you'd gone to make pancake and never come back! I can't believe it took you _fifty_ years to learn how to make pancakes! "

Then it didn't take too much time for the daughter of Athena to understand who was the old man.  
This much daring work or _prank_ could be done by one and only _Leo Valdez_.

Leo understood that Annabeth's giving him 'I got you and I'm going to kill you' look. Without wasting anytime he ran as fast as he could.

ΩΩΩΩΩ

Percy just arrived at the camp when he saw it. Annabeth's talking with an old man. But suddenly the old man ran! "Whoa! What the…?", Percy was very amused to see the old man crying out loud and running away from his Wise Girl.

"It was Stoll's idea! He said your pancakes would be horrible. So he made the whole camp hiding from you! DON'T KILL _ME_ !" , Leo shouted while running.  
" Leo! Just wait and see what I do to you, YOU IDIOT!",Annabeth almost got him but Percy stopped her. Leo ran away.  
"I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE! ", she shouted at Leo.

"Why did you stop me , Seaweed Brain?"Annabeth asked Percy sounding a little bit annoyed.  
"Cool down, _Sweetheart_ ", Percy said smirking at her. "I told you not to call me that." Annabeth tried to sound more annoyed but she really wasn't.  
"So, what's going on exactly?"Percy was curious.

"It's just - I have made some pancakes. But everyone has thought it would be horrible. No one has even tried to taste a single bite", Annabeth was a little bit disappointed.  
"Well, give me one . I _know_ my Wise Girl can do everything."he said smiling at her.

ΩΩΩΩΩ

Percy took a bite and another and another, _"This is amazing!_ WHERE ARE YOU GUYS ? YOU ALL GOTTA TRY THESE. COME ON OUT EVERYONE!".  
Travis told everyone not to come out of their hiding . But all knew it's better to trust a son of Poseidon than to trust a son of Hermes .  
So one by one everyone came out and tasted the pancake. It was delicious. Very delicious.

At last there was one pancake left and one camper left who didn't eat one.  
Travis.

"Travis, come on out man. Annabeth has gone inside of her cabin. No need to be scared now!", Percy called out Travis.  
Finally he came out. He was in a large tree all the time.  
"Here , have this pancake", Percy told him in a voice meaning 'as long as you got the chance buddy'.  
"Whoa! So Annabeth _can_ cook, huh?", Travis was amazed.

"You think so?" Annabeth came out from behind and glared at Travis. "I would run, if I were youuu" , Percy said in a sing- song voice.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩ

In the next morning everyone was eating breakfast. At that time, Conner was searching for Travis. He was nowhere to be found.

"Annabeth! Don't tell me you killed my brother …"  
"I didn't even touched him, I let him get away. But he knows that he shouldn't show his face to me at least for two weeks if he loves his face. So maybe he has decided to live in a tree from now on." ,Annabeth said like it's a matter of fact.

Percy was curious about what happened to Leo,"Where did Leo go?"  
Annabeth replied in the same tone,"I'm pretty sure that he is not going to come out of his cabin for a while."

Annabeth stood up and said to everyone, "Now, is there anyone else who doesn't believe that Athena's kids can cook?"

There was pin drop silence.  
"Good", Annabeth gave a big smile to everyone.  
 _Yep, Athena's kids can do EVERYTHING._

From that day, no one doubted that . Even if anyone did, no one's going to say it out loud anyway!

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

 ****Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the characters.  
**Dedication: I dedicate this story to everyone who had read and reviewed my first story ~ 'The Little Children of Big Three' ~.  
***Special Thanks: To my home-girl bestie and to the awesome  
*** **'theartnerd333'** ***( check out her amazing stories if you haven't yet)  
for inspiring me to write more.  
** Review and tell me what do you think about this story. And PM me if you have any question** (::)Bye...**


End file.
